


The Right Mistake

by puddles3535



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, But it is so hard, Cutting, F/M, I know..., I stole this idea, She is dead, Sherlock - Freeform, another AU, dead, god help me, ohno, text, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddles3535/pseuds/puddles3535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life was flipped upside down after here parents death... Who knew that a random text would save her life.<br/>Most of this AU fanfic will be a back and forth text conversation. </p><p>THIS IS NOT MY IDEA... (more in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Random Hour

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I mentioned that this whole texting thing is not my idea. Well it is not.... I fell in love with the fanfic "A Finger Slip" and had to write a Bethyl AU fanfic like that one.  
> If you are not apart of the Sherlock fandom(which is what a Finger Slip belongs too) then you should be. One, It is great! Two, I will be writing a fanfic based off the fandom soon. Three Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freemen.... nufffff said. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> If the text is in ~ like this ~ that means that is thought or action.  
> * date *  
> B= Beth D=Daryl ... I might add characters.

~Beth said there as the tears rolled down her face. They were hot and sticky and she knew she looked like shit. When the cold blade touched her skin, she could not help but jump. She pushed that knife harder on her pale skin and could feel the skin begin to brake open. Sadly a pain she knew too well. Her cry turned to a quick sob. Something was different this time... This time she did not want to stop.

BEEP  
Her phone went off. Beth was confused. The only people that talk to her now-a-days was her sister, Maggie, and once in a blue mood, Glenn, her sisters husband. They were both in the other room.~

*7/01/14*

12:05 AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER- Don't do it.

12:06 AM  
B- What?!

]12:08 AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER - Whatever you do... Just save yourself...

12:09 AM  
B-...What...

12:10 AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER- The new Scream movie. I just saw it 5 min. ago. It was so bad.

12:10 AM  
B- I think you have the wrong number

12:12 AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER -Oh. This is not Missy?

12:13 AM  
B- Nope.

12:15AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER -Shit... Sorry.... I guess she gave me the wrong number.

12:18 AM  
B- She is probably not interested.

12:19 AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER- I don't think she was either.

12:20 AM  
B- sucks to suck

12:15 AM  
UNKNOWN NUMBER- Well Mr/Miss/Mrs Grump-ass. My name is Daryl and it's nice to met you.

12:16 AM  
B- You cant take a hint

12:16AM  
D- You cant take a joke  
12:18 AM  
D- ...I am bored and have nothing better to do... What is your name?

12:20 AM  
B- Why are you still talking to me?  
B- Hello...  
12:25 AM  
B- It's Beth...

12:27 AM  
D-Hello Mr/Miss/Miss Beth. :) Nice to meet you.

12:30 AM  
B- Miss. Beth.... But Beth is just fine.

12:32 AM  
D- Soooo. Why are you up so late?

12:33 AM  
B- You mean early?

12:34 AM  
D- Is your last name 'smart-ass'.

12:35AM  
B-No... It's Greene  
B-My middles name is Smart-ass.

12:36 AM  
D- Oh. Oops.  
D- Greene... E... why the extra E.

12:38 AM  
B- I did not pick the name.

12:39 AM  
D- Are you always this bitchy, or just for me.

12:41 AM  
B- Always.

12:42  
D- That is kinda hot.

12:43 AM  
B- Shut up...

12:44 AM  
D- Stop smilin

12:46 AM  
B- I'm no smiling...

12:48 AM  
D- Stop lyin

12:50 AM  
B- Are you 12?

12:52 AM  
D- and a half ;P

12:55 AM  
B-Dear God...

12:59 AM  
D-I am driving. TTYL

1:00 AM  
B- or nawww

1:01 AM  
D- oh you will message me back.

1:03 AM  
B- What makes you so sure?

1:05 AM  
D- Cuz, you are still smilin


	2. But a Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets talk age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make Daryl a little younger.  
> I feel like that would make it easier for to believe he is texting,
> 
> also, this chapter had weird spacing errors. I have tried to fix them but archive is like "No..."
> 
> enjoy!

*7/02/14*

1:39 PM  
D- Hey

1:41 PM  
B- You again?

1:42 PM  
D-Good afternoon to you to. :)

1:44 PM  
B- What do you want?

1:45 PM  
D- To see how you are doing.

1:45 PM  
B- Why?

1:46 PM  
D- Because I was bored and last night was fun.

1:47 PM  
B- Fun?

1:48 PM  
D- Yeah. What? Are you telling me that you did not have the time of your life.

1:49 PM  
B- I do believe that you called me a bitch, smart ass, and grumpy.

1:51 PM  
D- Actually it was Miss Grump Ass

1:53 PM  
B- You are not helping your case.

1:54 PM  
D- Well, You called me 12

1:56 PM  
B- That is because you are 12.

1:59 PM  
D- AND A HALF1:59 PM  
B- …

2:00 PM  
D- I am actually 27...  
D- just in case you were wondering.

2:01 PM  
B- thank you. Because I was DYING to know how old you really were.

2:02 PM  
D- My job is to please you.

2:03 PM  
B- You are really bad at your job.  
2:04 PM  
D- Well you are good at yours.

2:05 PM  
B- Mine?

2:06 PM  
D- Miss. Grump-ass. Remember?

2:07 PM  
B- You are not cute...

2:08 PM  
D- My mom would have disagreed.

2:10 PM  
B- Would disagree*

2:11 PM  
D- What?

2:13 PM  
B- You were speaking in past tense..

2:14 PM  
D- That is because she is in the past

2:15 PM  
B- WAIT...  
B- OMG.  
B- I just got it. Omg I am sorry. Pretend I never said that.  
2:16 PM  
D- Don't worry about it.

2:18 PM  
B- If it makes you feel better... We are on the same boat.

2:20 PM  
D-Why would that make me feel better?..

2:20 PM  
B- IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY.

2:22 PM  
D- Sweetheart. Calm down.

2:23 PM  
B- ....  
B- Did you just call me sweetheart?  
2:24 PM

D- XD  
2:25 PM  
D- You are adorable  
2:30  
D- Beth  
3:00 PM  
D- Did I piss you off or something?

3;05 PM  
B-No. I had to get off my phone

3:06 PM  
D- Why?

3:07 PM  
B- My group Therapist was getting pissed that I was on my phone and not "Opening myself to the healing power of other people".  
3:09 PM  
D- Was it like AA or something

3:10 PM  
B-Or something.

3:13 PM  
D- You are not going to tell me why, are you?

3:15 PM  
B- Nope3:16 PM  
D-Can you tell me something else.

3:17 PM  
B-What?

3:19 PM  
D-How old are you?

3:21 PM  
B-Why do you care?

3:24 PM  
D-I would just like to know.

3:25 PM  
B- I am old enough

3:26 PM  
D- You really like beating around the bush.

3:27 PM  
B- I just don't understand why you need to know my name and age and stuff. Next you will ask me where I live... What was my GPA... When was the late time I ate. AND what was it I ate.

3:30 PM  
D- Actually, where do you live?

3:31 PM  
B- You are joking? Right?

3:33 PM  
D- Not like you Address.... Like the city and state.

3:34 PM  
B- I live on a small farm in Georgia.  
B- Want to know my blood type now.  
B- Or when was the late time I took a pee...

3:36 PM  
D- I did not know we are talkin dirty.

3:39 PM  
B-Dear God...


	3. What Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is getting better at talking. Daryl talks about his brother a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you think this is going anywhere?

*7/03/14*

6:46 PM  
D- Hello Darlin' 

6:47 PM  
B- Can't talk right now. I will text you back in an hour or so.

6:47 PM  
D- Kay

8:02 PM  
B- What do you want?

8:04 PM  
D- Just to see how your day was.

8:05 PM  
B- It was fine, same old stuff. Why?

8:06 PM  
D- Why what?

8:06 PM  
B- Why do you care about my day?

8:07 PM  
D- Because I am a nice person and I care about my friends.

8:09 PM  
B- Sure...

8:10 PM  
D- Well you are in a great mood, as always.

8:11 PM  
B- Maybe I am just a sad person?

8:12 PM  
D- I don't buy that.

8:12 PM  
B- Why not?

8:13 PM  
D- People are not born sad or mad. Something or someone makes them that way. 

8:14 PM  
B- Oh... That make sense 

8:15 PM  
D- So?

8:16 PM  
B- What?

8:17  
D- What happened to you.  
8:25  
D- Beth?

8:27 PM  
B- I don't want to talk about it.

8:29PM  
D- Sure you do... You are just scared that you will seem week or some shit.

8:30PM  
B- Don't talk to me, like you know me.

8:32 PM  
D- I'm not doing that.

8:33 PM  
B- yes, you are

8:34 PM  
D- No, I am talking to you like I understand. Everyone knows what it is like to be really sad or mad. That is okay and fine, but when you don't talk about it, then you go crazy.

8:37 PM  
B- Is that so...

8:38 PM  
D- Yes ma'am 

8:39 PM  
B- …  
B- What do you do for living?

8:40 PM  
D- Ummm, I have own my own store. 

8:42 PM  
B- Oh...  
B- Never mind why, it is kinda stupid

8:43 PM  
D-Well now I have to know!

8:44 PM  
B- Its really silly @.@

8:45 PM  
D- Try me.

8:47 PM  
B- I thought my sister hired you to text me and try to get me to open up at therapy...

8:49 PM  
D- You are that bad?

8:50 PM  
B- My sister thinks so.

8:51 PM  
D- I am sure she is just looking out for you.

8:52 PM  
B- I don't doubt it. I just wish she would back off a bit.

8:54 PM  
D- I assume that she is older then?

8:55 PM  
B- Yes

8:56 PM  
D- I have an older brother, but I was never close to him.

8:58 PM  
B- I am sorry to hear that.

9:00 PM  
D- I am not sorry, he is an asshole 

9:01 PM  
B- Like what level of asshole. Like ate your play dough when you were little, asshole or slept with your prom date, asshole?

9:03 PM  
D- Like shaved off my eyebrows when he was drunk one night asshole...

9:05 PM  
B- xD That sounds like a high level asshole

9:06 PM  
D- You have no idea, sweetheart. 

9:12 PM  
B- How do you do that?

9:14 PM  
D- Do what?

9:15 PM  
B- Well, for one, randomly text someone you never met and act like best friends. And how the hell do you hold a conversation if you don't know that person at all... How do you keep me from being so... blah.

9:17 PM  
D- The same way you do it to me.


	4. Happy 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been MIA. I have stuff to do and I have a life.

*07/04/14*

12:55 AM  
D- Hey there.

1:00 AM  
B- Why are you up past midnight.

1:01 AM  
D- Because I wanted to be the first one to tell you.

1:02 AM  
B- Tell me what?

1:04 AM  
D- HAPPY 4TH OF JULY......duhhhh

1:05 AM  
B- Oh, thanks. You too...

1:07 AM  
D- So why are you up so late?

1:10 AM  
B- I just can't sleep..

1:11 AM  
D- Is something wrong 

1:13 AM  
B- It would be nice to be able to sleep.

1:15 AM  
D- Is there a reason you cant sleep?

1:16 AM  
B- Yes.

1:18 AM  
D- Are you going to tell me?

1:19 AM  
B- Nope.

1:21 AM  
D- Is there a reason are so secretive or do you not trust me.

1:25 AM  
B- A bit of both..

1:27 AM  
D- Well that is bullshit 

1:29 AM  
B- Huh?

1:31 AM  
D- I have done nothing to make you not trust me.

1:34 AM  
B- xD you have done nothing TO make me trust you... I don't even know you.

1:36 AM  
D- How dare you say that! And I thought I was talking to a real friend.

1:39 AM  
B- Please excuse me harsh words.

1:41 AM  
D- I think I can forgive you this one time. 

1:42 AM  
B- Thank God. I differently would not be able to sleep if I know I had hurt your feelings.

1:44 AM  
D- Really?  
1:59 AM  
D- Beth?  
2:10 AM  
D- Good night, sweetheart.

~

10:59 AM  
B- Sorry, I actually fell asleep.  
11:15 AM  
B- And don't call me sweetheart.

11:20 AM  
D- Babydoll!!!

11:24 AM  
B- Don't call me that either...

11:26 AM  
D- Lovemuffin 

11:30 AM  
B- Nooooooo

11:32 AM  
D- Sugarlips?

11:34 AM  
B- Or nawww

11:36 AM  
D- Snuggle Bear.

11:39 AM  
B- Your antics don't impress me...

11:41 AM  
D- yes they do!

11:44 AM  
B- Not really

11:46 AM  
D- Then why are you still talking to me?

11:48 AM  
B-.... Shut up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. 
> 
> I think it's cute though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the cuteness
> 
> Puddles Out~


	5. The Definition of Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathtaking - adjective  
> astonishing or awe-inspiring in quality, so as to take one's breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and being gone all the time. But what are you gonna do?1?!?!?!?!!?!?! Sue me.  
> ~  
> Please don't do that...

*7/05/14*

7;30 AM  
D- You are most likely not up, but i just wanted to say, good morning!

~

11;47 AM  
B- Hey, Why were you up so early.

12:00 PM  
D- Some of us have to work for a living.

12:02 PM  
B- Work is for the weak.

12:04 PM  
D- So you don't work?

12:04 PM  
B- no, I do. Just not everyday.

12:05 PM  
D- What do you do?

12:07 PM  
B- Are we going back to you asking me my life story, How is the book going by the way. Name is "Beth's Boring Life," and biography by Daryl Dixon. 

12:08 PM  
D- Someone is a little more fired up this fine day. ;)

12;09 PM  
B- please. No winky faces. 

12:10 PM  
D- ;););););););):):)

12:11 PM  
B- You are not funny... or cute.

12:14 PM  
D- You are right. I am hilarious and adorable.

12:15 PM  
B- More like ornery. I cant actually make a comment on your looks, because i have not idea what you look like.

12:16 PM  
D- Would you like to see what i look like? 

12:17 PM  
B- Sure.  
12:18 PM  
B- And if you send me a dick pic, i will block the shit out of me.

12: 18 PM  
D- Fuck. Hold on, let me pull up my pants...

12:20 PM  
B- -.-

12;21 PM  
D- that was a joke.

12:22 PM  
B- I assumed...

12:23 PM  
D- Hey. you know what they say about people that assume. 

12:24 PM  
B- It makes an ASS out of U and ME. 

12:25 PM  
D- That's my girl.

12:26 PM  
B- are you gonna send me this pic or nahh?

12:27 PM  
D- oh. Please excuse me most Holy One. 

12:29 PM  
B- If you could see me, i would be rolling my eyes.

12:30 PM  
D- ATTACHED MEDIA FILE. I am the one on the left, btw

*Beth was not expecting to much from his picture. Even if he was dog ass ugly, she would still talk to him. Daryl was fun to talk to; he gave her a some reason to actually get up and do something with her day. Even if that meant just starring at her phone for hours on end. She was happy when her phone was in her hand now.  
But when she opened the photo, her mouth drop. He looked tall and fit. The man on his right had his arm around his shoulders and beer in his other hand, smiling away. But Daryl was not smiling, he was looking at the camera amused, One hand in his tight jean pocket, and the other leaned up against the back of a truck. There was a couple dead deer in the bed, and a cross bow to the left of him, resting on the wheel. His hair was a medium brown, but when she zoomed in to look more at his face, she said grey-blue eyes lock with hers He has a strong face, with a light face hair, a strong jaw, and deep... deep eyes. So in other words, he was breathtaking.*

12:35 PM  
D- Sorry that pic is not that good. It's really the only one I have.

12;37 PM  
B- Oh no, I like it, you just looked different then what i thought.

12; 38 PM  
D- Disappointed.

12;39 PM  
B- No... the total opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the hits and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Puddles Out~


	6. You First

7/08/14

12:35 AM  
B-Did I do something to you?

12:39 AM  
D- No. What makes you think that.

12:40 AM  
B- You have not texted me in like three days.

12:41 AM  
D- I was testing you.

12:42 AM  
B-Testing me.

12:43 AM  
D- I am always the first one to text you. I wanted to see how long it would talk till YOU wanted to talk to ME. 

12:45 AM  
B- Oh. Well. You worried me.

12:46 AM  
D- Tbh i was worried i would have to wait a week before I would here from you again. 

12:47 AM  
B- ...okay

12:48 AM  
D- Are you okay?

12:49 AM  
B- No

12:50 AM  
D- What's wrong.

12:52 AM  
B- You... You are what's wrong. Dear God. Are you thick... I was worried that I scared you away or something. Have you ever had a panic attack for 24 hours straight. IT'S NOT FUN

12:54 AM  
D- OH... so the truth comes out... xD

12:56 AM  
B- What in the world are you talking about.

12:57 AM  
D- You DO care about me... I knew we would be best friends.

12:58 AM  
B- You are unbelievable

1:00 AM  
D- you love me.  
1:15 AM  
D- Beth..  
1:30  
D-BETH?

1:35 AM  
B- Oh. Sorry. I was just testing you.

1:36 AM  
D- Did i pass?

1:37 AM  
B- No...

1:38 AM  
D- Maybe I can stay after for "extra credit."

1:40 AM  
B- I can't believe you just said that.

1:42 AM  
D- It made you smile though.

1:43 AM  
B- shut up

1:45 AM  
D- lmao

1:46 AM  
B- Can I ask you something?

1:46 AM  
D- Go for it?

1:48 AM  
B- what if I never texted you back... Then what would of happened with you little test?

1:49 AM  
D- I would of cracked and texted you. made up some story about how i was busy or somthin

1:50 AM  
B- why

1:55 AM  
D- Because I care about you


	7. Sorry

1:34 AM  
D- Are you up.

1:37 AM  
B-Yepp

1:38 AM  
D- Thank God... 

1:40 AM  
B- What? 

1:41 AM  
D- I am so bored.

1:42 AM  
B- oh okay

1:43 AM  
D- Lucky me, I have my girl friend to keep me company 

1:44 AM  
B- Mhmm

1:50 AM  
D- What is wrong.

1:51 AM  
B- ummm Nothing.

1:52 AM  
D- Bullshit...

1:53 AM  
B- Excuse me?

1:55 AM  
D- I can tell there is something bothering you. I am that cool. Now tell me before I shoot you in the butt.

1:56 AM  
B- #gunskillpeople

1:57 AM  
D- Good thing I prefer a bow.... Now, what's wrong.

1:58 AM  
B- I don't know. I just get sad sometimes.

1:59 AM  
D- So you are sad, but you don't know over what?

2:00 AM  
B- Basically

2:01 AM  
D- Then don't be sad...

2:02 AM  
B- It's not the simple

2:03 AM  
D- Sure it is.

2:04 AM  
B- You don't understand... don't worry about it. I am sorry.

2:05 AM  
D- Don't be sorry. Be happy.

2:06 AM  
B- I wish.

2:07 AM  
D- Is this why you have trouble sleeping?

2:09 AM  
B- Yes... And sometimes I have nightmares 

2:10 AM  
D- Think of my sexy bod before you go to sleep. Maybe that will help

2:11 AM  
B- Maybe that is the reason FOR my nightmares?!

2:12 AM  
D- Hey, I got my girl back!

2:13 AM  
B- What makes you think that I am your girl.

2:14 AM  
D- One I said so. Two you are smiling rn

2:15 AM  
B- Oh shut up.  
B- So why are YOU up.

2:17 AM  
D- Because, you usually are up at this hour... I wanted to make sure you are sleeping 

2:18 AM  
B- Thank you....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Though I do have betas for my other Bethyl fanfic, I THINK I should be okay on this one. I mean... It's texting.  
> Tell what you think in the comments, because I am here to please you... If you don't like it then let me know...
> 
> Also you should check out the Sherlock fanfiction that is in my works. A close friend of my wrote it and I am her beta! It's called a Sketch of You (a Portrait of me)... It's really well written and sooooo cute.
> 
> Beth lives on in my heart  
> Bethyl lives on forever...
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Puddles Out~


End file.
